Un Ángel Llora
by Ariyass
Summary: "Ella era hermosa, él era frio y un así lo acepto y amo demasiado. La tristeza la mato" Es mi primer fic y para colmo un Song-Fic, denle una oportunidad. Lloraran, eso creo. Levi x Fem!Eren


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad del carnicero de Hajime Isayama _

_**Pareja: **__Levi x Fem! Eren _

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de personaje, poco dialogo, un Levi triste (?**_

_**Nota de la autora: **__Este es mi primer fic o mejor dicho, mi primer one-shot que he escrito, en especial de Shingeki no Kyojin, espero les agrade y que no haya quedado horrible. Soy nueva en esto, así que acepto críticas constructivas. La verdad es que tengo muchas ideas en mente para fic's de este anime, pero empezare por este, un Song-Fic. C: _

_**Nombre de la canción: **__Un Ángel Llora._

_**Autor de la canción: **__Annette Moreno._

_**Idioma: **__Español _

_**Estilo: **__Pop/Balada_

_**Un Ángel Llora**_

El Sargento Levi Ackerman se caracterizaba por ser una persona fría y calculadora, no tomaba decisiones de manera precipitada y siempre pensaba antes de actuar. Su actitud autoritaria y el deseo de libertad lo habían llevado a ser el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Todas las personas del reino lo respetaban profundamente y admiraban, pensando que era un hombre perfecto, impecable, con una personalidad casi neutra. Era lo que todos pensaron alguna vez.

Pero ahí estaba, arrodillado frente a un tumba fría, siendo observado por cientos de ojos, unos con sorpresa y lastima. Y es que nadie había visto llorar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, nunca se le había visto derramar una sola lágrima. Pero ahí estaba, derrumbándose en la tumba de su difunta esposa.

Nadie sabía la verdadera razón por la cual lloraba realmente. Era una culpa que cargaba con profundo dolor.

:::

Ella era hermosa. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos verde-azulados podían cautivar a cualquier hombre que se le cruzara en el camino. Tenía una belleza exótica gracias a su piel ligeramente bronceada y suave, con un rostro ovalado y facciones finas como su madre Carla. Su padre era conocido por su gran conocimiento en la medicina, por lo cual, solo la hizo más famosa. Era una joven sencilla, tranquila, tierna, apasionada. Le gustaba correr por los campos verdes con los pies descalzos. No soportaba las injusticias de las personas que se aprovechaban de los débiles. Era amable, cariñosa y leal con sus amigos.

Y toda esa belleza, toda esa personalidad iban acompañadas con un bello nombre. Uno tan sencillo, pero tan hermoso, que cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies.

Eren. Eren Jager.

Dos simples silabas que abrían pasó a una chica casi perfecta para cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, a ella le daba igual todo eso. Era feliz con sus padres y su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, junto con su amigo incondicional Armin. No le importaba casarse como a cualquier joven de su edad, solo le importaba vivir la vida con alegría y determinación, como si fuera el último día.

Un hombre en especial se fijo en ella. Levi Ackerman, era un cabo mayor recién llegado de las guerras y la vio casualmente cortando flores en un prado verde. La miro por largos segundos, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. Supo que si antes no se había comprometido con una mujer, era porque la estaba esperando a ella. Observo su sonrisa y entendió que era lo más hermoso que pudo haber creado la humanidad. Una combinación de la luz del sol y la tranquilidad de la noche. Tan llena de vida.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, se enamoraron. Levi admitió su interés por la joven casi al instante, pero lo tomo varias semanas enamorar a la joven. Diariamente la conquistaba con paseos por la playa-pues la joven le había confesado su amor por el océano-flores de múltiples colores, palabras dulces y sonrisas que solo le había mostrado en su vida a la joven.

Se casaron finalmente. La felicidad de ambos era completa, nada podría fallar. Pensaban eso.

:::

Levi Ackerman pasó a ser ascendido a Sargento, y en poco tiempo sería enviado a la guerra. A pesar de que esto inquietaba a su mujer, no podía hacer nada. Ella confió en que el volvería sano y salvo y todo estaría bien.

Eren recibía una carta de su marido por mes, diciéndole como estaba la situación, además de expresándole el deseo de volver a su lado. Pero en un determinado momento las cartas dejaron de llegar. Ella cayó desesperada, profundamente triste pensando que Levi había muerto, consolándose con idea de que ya le hubieran avisado si así fuera.

Una mañana, un carruaje se paro frente a la mansión y ella bajo rápidamente del segundo piso al vestíbulo. Del carruaje bajo él. Vestido impecablemente con su uniforme militar, con su mirada filosa y frívola, observando todo con total neutralidad.

Casi se abalanzo a sus brazos al verlo sano y salvo. Lo abrazo con fervor, expresándole su preocupación y su alegría de que hubiese vuelto a casa, pero no espero que él se quedara quieto como una estatua hecha de barro. Él hizo una reverencia como saludo y paso de largo hasta entrar en la mansión. Su actitud fría y monótona lastimaron una parte de Eren, pero trato de dejarlo pasar, pensando que quizás estaría muy cansado, con lagrimas en los ojos camino detrás de él.

Sin embargo, al anochecer fue lo mismo. Ella le expreso su deseo de pasar en la intimidad con él después e mucho tiempo, pero el solo la aparto, le dio la espalda en la cama y comento que estaba agotado. Una nueva herido se multiplico, al pasar de los días, con exactamente la misma respuesta. Ella se contuvo, contuvo el llanto, contuvo el dolor, contuvo la soledad.

Su corazón estaba siendo destruido lentamente.

:::

_Las flores ya no llegan  
>el poema se acabo,<br>lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió._

No entendía, de verdad que no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Ella se concentraba en apoyarlo en lo que pudiera, en hacerlo sentir cómodo. Pero no podía evitar buscar cariño de parte de quien debía ofrecérselo cada día. Un simple roce era lo que el aceptaba como saludo o como despedida cuando se retiraba de nuevo a las guerras. En varias ocasiones ella trato de encararlo, de preguntarle que sucedía, pero no podían llegar a ningún acuerdo sin que él se pusiera a la defensiva y comenzaron a discutir, llegando a los gritos.

_Ella quiere regresar  
>el tiempo que paso, para poder revivir<br>los placeres del ayer._

Con amargura, llena de soledad, desesperada, preguntándose mil veces lo mismo. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué no hizo?_ Recordaba con dolor los días en los que el pronunciaba esas dos palabras que la hacían sentir viva, feliz, alegre. _Te amo_. ¿Ahora tan difícil era decir eso? ¿Por qué antes lo hacía y ahora ya no?

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
>porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo,<br>ya el océano ha perdido su color azul._

Pasaba lo mismo. Esa soledad se fue colando en su interior. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo el tiempo que Levi llegaba a casa mendigaba amor o aunque sea un poco de atención de su parte, como un perro abandonado y solo. Porque solo lo tenía a él. Sus padre habían muerto hace años, su hermana Mikasa se había casado y aunque aún quedaba la posibilidad de ir con ella-pues sabía que su hermana no le negaría jamás su amor y hospitalidad-no quería causarle molestias.

_Las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
>y un ángel llora.<em>

Lloraba en las noches cuando Levi no se encontraba y también cuando estaba en casa. Sus dulces ojos agua-marina pasaron a tener un habitual tono rojo y unas ojeras debajo de estos por las lágrimas derramadas. Todos los que conocía-incluyendo su hermana Mikasa-le decían que ese hombre no le convenía, que era un hombre muy frio e insípido para una bella joven como ella. No les escucho, pensando que habían hecho un mal juicio a su amado. Ahora se arrepentía, porque si no le hubiese conocido, no estaría sufriendo en ese mismo instante. Estaba muy segura de que morir se sentía muy similar a esto. Sentía como si una sanguijuela estuviese chupándole el ama, lenta e inexorablemente. Pudo incluso sentir que su mundo se acababa. Se acostó, recordando esos bellos días en los que era feliz.

_Pasaron ya los años ya él se olvido  
>de el amor que prometió,<br>cuando la conoció._

Después de las primeras guerras dirigidas por el Comandante Irvin, Levi descubrió lo cruel y despiadado que era el mundo. Noto como sus colegas, sus amigos y compañeros de batalla caían uno por uno frente a sus ojos, de manera sangrienta y cruel.

Y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos.

Su corazón de por si impasible y neutro, se volvió una piedra sin sentido. No entendía el hecho de la existencia humana si algún día, todos iban a morir. No entendía el hecho de encariñarse con las personas y sentir amor, si algún día esa persona iba a irse. Es por eso que cuando regreso a casa, no demostró ni cariño ni afecto a esa mujer que tenia por esposa. La guerra se había encargado de enterrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Simplemente, olvido que estaba rompiendo una promesa sagrada con ese ser que a pesar de todo, seguía ahí a su lado. Las palabras, el sentimiento, todo eso lo hundió en algún rincón oscuro de su alma que no volvió a salir.

_Entra a la habitación, y en la cama él la vio…_

Se le hacía extraño verla ahí, normalmente debería estar en el patio o en la biblioteca, haciendo algo. Algo extraño en él lo movió y encamino al borde de la cama. Observo esas bellas facciones de las cuales se enamoro a primera vista. Una atracción física que paso a ser un bello cumulo de amor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero noto las ojeras en debajo de sus ojos. Se notaba más pálida, tomando en cuenta su color habitual bronceado. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión pasible, e incluso tranquila. No pudo evitarlo, un impulso eléctrico en su mano lo obligo a tocar su mejilla.

Y lo noto.

_Toca su cuerpo frío_

_La tristeza la mato_

Y ahí fue, cuando todo pasó.

:::

_Las flores ya llegaron  
>el poema empezó,<br>sobre una tumba fría él llora su dolor_

Observaba como la caja marrón hecha de madera tallada bajaba con lentitud por el agujero negro. Escuchaba cientos de sollozos a su alrededor, las flores blancas y la gente vestida de negro en un cielo nublado era la ambientación de ese funeral. Sus ojos fríos estaban completamente fijos en ese punto ciego. No entendía que era lo que realmente pasaba, hasta que un grito llamo su atención.

Pero cuando giro su rostro, una bofetada se planto en su mejilla derecha, dejándolo anonadado. Su mejilla ardió, pero realmente no era el dolor lo que le importaba. Regreso su vista impactada, mirando con atención las facciones desfiguradas de Mikasa, la hermana de su difunta esposa. Estaba siendo sujeta por su marido Jean, pues intentaba abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡Tu lo hiciste!-señalo ella con una rabia desconocida, pues la chica siempre había sido tranquila y serena en todo tiempo-¡Tu maldito, infeliz! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Tu…!-

La gente volteo su atención a ellos. Levi no hizo nada más que observarla con estupefacción, notando el dolor de la mujer. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y aun se mostraban signos de su llanto en su voz. Escucho cada una de las palabras de la mujer, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Yo sabía que le harías daño! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermana está muerta! ¡Solo por ti!-

Y aun escucharon como Mikasa gritaba más maldiciones y acusaciones, mientras lagrimas rebeldes bajaban por sus mejillas, a la vez que era sacada del panteón por su esposo y su amigo Armin.

Levi se quedo ahí, serio, sin levantar la mirada. Y como si se tratara de una epifanía, entendió todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sus manos se volvían puños. Sin levantar la mirada, lagrimas gruesas bajaron de sus mejillas, dejándose caer en la tierra húmeda.

_Él solo quiere regresar  
>el tiempo que paso<br>para poder perderse así  
>en la hermosura de su voz.<em>

La recordaba, esa bella sonrisa que lo cautivo, esa personalidad tan apasionada y testaruda. Tan cariñosa, tan expresiva en sus emociones. Todo eso destruido por su propia soberbia y su maldito egoísmo. Por creer que el amor no existía, la dejo de lado, haciéndola sufrir, oprimiéndola hasta el punto en que ella acabo muerta de dolor y soledad. ¿Dónde estaba él en ese momento? Levi quería verla de nuevo, quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, quería pedirle perdón de rodillas y humillarse ante ella con tal de que Eren volviera con él.

Su compañera Hanji intento acercársele, preocupada por la reacción de su amigo.

-Levi…-le llamo con una voz maternal.

Él levanto la vista de a poco hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de su amiga, quien se quedo impactada al verlo tan destrozado. Levi volvió a bajar la vista.

-Yo la mate-musito-La deje sola y murió por quererme…Yo le hice esto….-

Hanji solo pudo verlo con profunda pena y un dolor grande al ver a su amigo hablar de ese modo.

-No, Levi…Tu no…-intento tocar su hombro.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!-grito con rabia, deshaciéndose del contacto bruscamente-Vete…Déjame solo… ¡Lárgate!-

A pesar de que su amiga moría de dolor al verlo de ese modo, decidió obedecerle e irse ahí, junto con el resto de las personas quienes decidían retirarse. Pensó que su amigo necesitaba un momento a solas, para desahogarse por su cuenta.

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,  
>porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo<br>ya el océano ha perdido su color azul_

Levi sollozo con dolor. Al principio fue un simple lloriqueo apagado, que fue tomando más volumen y más potencia. Pegando su frente contra la tierra, llorando con desesperación desconocida hacia aquella mujer que lo había amado demasiado. Ahora lo notaba.

Había estado alejando a las personas de él, hizo que la gente lo odiara, que lo dejaran. Ahora veía su condena. Por haber dejado a Eren en su soledad y haberla matado, ahora él viviría de ese modo por siempre. Nunca podría volver a amar y no sería amado como ella lo amo a él.

-…Lo siento…Lo siento tanto…-

_Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
>y un ángel llora.<em>

Pero ya de nada valían sus disculpas. Eren no saldría de la tumba y lo perdonaría como ella siempre lo hacía de manera ingenua y dolorosa. Sabía que se lo merecía pero eso no hacia la situación menos dolorosa.

Y se preguntaba, que hubiera pasado si tan solo la hubiera amado realmente. Que hubiera pasado si la hubiese acompañado y la hubiese querido como ella a él lo hizo. Si tan solo hubiese forjado un hogar a su lado, quizás hubiera sido feliz.

No lo sabía y nunca podría saberlo. Jamás. Porque su oportunidad se había ido.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba de ella, eran los recuerdos y la condenación de estar solo siempre. Por la eternidad.

_Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
>y un ángel llora.<em>


End file.
